Corporate Euphoria
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: A business venture gone astray with lust in the air there is a major decision afoot. (MadaNaru, with possible alternate endings of SasuNaru and ItaNaru.)


**Pairings: MadaNaru, Side: ItaNaru, & SasuNaru (So far, we may do alternate endings if requested you will have to vote on Denka4 on Wattpad page)**

 **Additional: Please tell us once we have published all of it if you want us to do the 2 different pairings as alternate scenarios (as in a SasuNaru and ItaNaru ending)**

 **A business venture gone astray, with lust in the air, there is a major decision afoot. (MadaNaru, with alternate endings of SasuNaru and ItaNaru)**

 **Warning: 'Effeminate Naruto', Modern AU**

 **Note: This is a collab with MidnightDarkening ( Denka4 On Wattpad) so be nice. I was in charge of writing up our favourite Uchiha, and she was in charge writing our ball of sunshine; Naruto.**

 _ **She posted on Wattpad, I posted here and Ao3**_

* * *

 _Song to listen to: Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child of Mine_

* * *

Much of the business world was aware of their name, however, it was more common among the nine-to-five workers for them to be seen by a much more elusive title. Perhaps something a bit cruel in the mind's-eye, yet truthful in all accounts. They were known as 'The Champion, The Statigest, and The Criminal,' names that they all agreed fit them rather well.

They were all men of practicality, when dealing with business they all had a certain method only known to them. Family was irrelevant in this instance, for they differed far to greatly that were you foreign to their world you would think them all from a different clan despite their physical similarities.

Sasuke: The youngest at age nineteen the CFO (Chief Financial Officer), was the one with the stonyer personality, keeping up a stoic facade. He was one who held a lust for competition that could not be found in his older counterparts. With such eyes of orientation his mind was never fair from a goal, and his methods of reaching to new heights could be called extreme if you did not know the man. However, his greatest strength lay in his resilience he was not the type to give up on anything unless it became a lost cause, he never lost a cause. Unfortunately weakness was his lack of emotional outreach, there weren't many people who could stand his rather childlike understanding of human emotion. He was the one the common people called 'The Champion.'

Itachi: Was a different matter entirely then his little brother, he was twenty-four, and one of the most famed of the three even as CIO (Chief Information Officer). His outreach was far and wide, and he was well known for his calm and often kind demeanor, although this often lead to many thinking him a fool or soft, which was not the case. His mannerisms were due mostly from his mother's insistence of good manners. He was still his father's son however, and had learnt his business hand from him, meaning his skill was not necessarily in business so much as fear and intimidation, he knew how to manipulate and gain trust in order to strike down their competitors. There was of course one thing he was susceptible against, and that was his little brother, Sasuke was his greatest weakness.

Although loosely defined, mentioning Sasuke in a negative way could have you in a bind quite fast, mentioning him in a positive light could garner you good favour just as quickly, he was malleable if you knew the right buttons which was an issue when running a business. His title was 'The Strategist,' as he was known for getting his family what they wanted without hassle.

Madara; The most reclusive of the three, was the one who held balance over the company. Unlike his nephews he dealt buisness mainly on the underside, setting those they were competing with up for a fall with the law, and bargaining with the less than savory gangs in the area to keep certain information away from prying hands and eyes.

He was not a trusting man, so even his own family was not completely trusted with the information he held, only Itachi and Sasuke were privy to such files, and their interest was not inclined to such ventures unless specifically ordered by Madara, preferring to stay up ground and in the eyes of the press in order to keep good face.

Madara was the Chairman and CEO of Uchiha Corp, and had been since his late Father Tajima's death twenty six years ago. He had taken over when he was merely nineteen and had been putting the company into advancement since. He was a cunning man, if a bit supercilious, his methods were questionable, but his hand for business was not. He was underhanded and was more accustomed to working in the shadows,dealing directly with other companies was not something he had vast experience with.

However, there was a meeting today at precisely two-o'clock which would be vital if they wanted to ascend further up the metaphorical ladder. A meeting with Namikaze Incorporated, a business that dealt with the research and development of some of the world's more advanced and expensive technologies. It was critical that they make this deal, so he would have to be there to insure everything went smoothly.

Their parent company was Senju Dev. A development manufacturer that they had once held close friendship with, for nearly fifteen years due to both Chairmen having been close, a fight between ideals had caused them to break apart and now Uchiha was without a good production in technologies which was harming their bottom line.

Itachi had finally been able to snare a meeting with the Namikaze, as they were a far more adapting family business than their parent company, and now they had the chance they needed to get back on top.

If they could sway the representative that is.

* * *

"Naruto, remember, you have to be at Uchiha's in a few hours. Make sure you have everything needed, as this will all depend on you." The blonde looked up from his desk and nodded towards his father.

This did depend on him, but it being spoken so outwardly just made him realize it more which initially made him feel worse about the upcoming meeting. It was a pretty exclusive meeting, being of a higher class origin, he would be the only representative of their company in the room, while he would be joined by three department head's of the Uchiha. Unfortunately he knew not which ones, he imagined it wouldn't be the CEO at least, but one could never be sure. He prepared for any eventuality, with the help of his sister of course.

His sister, Ino, and him were inseparable, and had been since birth. Being Fraternal twins had lead to that by some extent.

Ino, younger than him by ten minutes, was always supporting and stuck at his side through it all; breakups, friendships, injuries, family and other things. Yes, Naruto was strong, but she was considered at times to be stronger if she was mad enough, for instance when Naruto was teased for wearing a dress she stuck up her nose and made her point that he was not to be touched or teased just because he liked 'feminine' clothes.

It wasn't just them though, they had an older brother named Kyuubi who was older by five years and he loved them more then anything. The twins were his world and he would've done anything for them at the time. He was a happy person, but he had different views from his father which lead to a family feud. He wanted to take the twins and go live a life without the company but his parents wouldn't have it and when he thought the lights of his world would agree with him, unfortunately, they hadn't, and didn't still.

The nineteen year olds had wanted the to be like there father but help the company as well. They didn't want to disparage their big brother, but they had their own dreams they wanted to achieve and leaving would destroy it, Kyuubi didn't see that, nor would he. After hours of fighting, Kyuubi had collected his things and stormed out, shouting that he hated the twins as he left, face the picture of betrayal as he did so. Naruto still thought about and imagined different scenarios of how it could've gone better,but all of these scenarios left the same outcome; His older brother hating him and walking out.

He felt how he did that day; nervous, anxious, scared and worried, especially with how they would think of him.

He was a young man with long, volumed, and very wild hair in a messy bun which shone in the sun like spun gold, a black pinstripe pencil skirt, a bright orange blouse, tightly tailored to his frame -and deigned to make him look thinner then he was.- with the addition of pointed shoulder pads, and finally shiny black five-inch platformed pumps with orange bows in the front. His sister had painted his face with a light -slightly pink- lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara, all while telling him he looked great. He was nervous though.

This meeting would determine the future of the company, one thing could have a profound effect on their side of the bargain, which in turn could be either really horrible for their reputation, or very charitable for their bottom line. The pressure was only mounted because of his father's insistence that he show a good front to the men of the Corporation, and his Mother's blatant reminding of his position in the company being one of example. He really couldn't let them down, now could he?

"Come on, Naruto! You'll do great! Now to help you calm down I brought you your favorite tea, reviewed your notes for you and and added some of my own additions to help you focus." He smiled, shaking himself from his repressive thoughts. Here was his sister being sweet and supportive as ever, knowing just how to help him.

"Thank you, Ino!" He stood up and hugged her just as she set the tea down. The girl laughed and hugged back. This was a needed moment and he was entirely thankful for her generosity.

Naruto was a fan of the simpler things in life. He got such a trait from his father, mother, and godparents. They were all compassionate and extremely supportive of him and taught him they ideals as much as they let him learn his own. His godparents were slightly higher on the list.

His godfather, Jiraiya, would always take him on small trips with him and show him knew things and places. The views were one if his favorite things of all -would always be - the trees, flowers, rivers and sky enchanted him like a kid in Disneyland. Jiraiya only took him to more outrageous places because of it and while Naruto would play he would work on his perverted novels. Although that particular part his Mother didn't agree with, his Father on the other hand didn't mind too much, mostly because he read them on occasion.

Tsunade his godmother, had taught the joys of poker, gambling and slight drinking, although he did not indulge himself in such affairs much. Strategy however, was something he had learned from her, and it was always kept in mind while he dealt with his end of business ventures. He had fun with her, and always inquired if her travels had taught her new card games or techniques to teach him. It wasn't just that of course, but there was also the fact that he always received something small and simple, a trinket from her adventures that made her think of him while overseas. Ino had received books and bigger things.

"Oh, you should know that Karin stopped by. She ask me to give you a good luck hug and tell you that she'll still be there for you, and so will I!" Naruto looked at his sister, feeling more tranquil now. Something he needed, that, and a hug.

"Thanks. I will have to call her after the meeting."

"I sure would think so. She would call you none stop in worry if you didn't!" That was true.

Karin was a feisty girl with a wild personality to match, however once seen past, she was in reality a very sweet and kind individual, someone you could depend on, for yourself and others. Never once did she betray or abandon Naruto and Ino, she was their first real friend and she theirs'. They had found each other through school and had been in the same classes since then. She had been running about, her untamable locks red hair going through the win when she spotted the twins under a tree. She had approached them and asked if they would like to play with her, they had happily agreed too and that sparked the beginning of a long lasting friendship whose bond would never be extinguished or severed. It would always be that way.

"Anyway, Ino, do you have that dinner tonight alone?" He slyly questioned, eyes sparking in an mischievous way.

"Shut up, you dodo bird!" Naruto laughed as Ino attempted to smack him on the back of the head but he dodged it. 'Best insult!' He mentally added.

"Common Ino, lighten up!"

"You're one to talk Mr. Soon-To-Be-CEO-Chairman! You're more nervous than when you had finals!" She was right, he was, and he had good reason. He would be taking over in a matter of months if he scored this meeting and that meant his father would step down, his father being the current Chairman of the board would give up his position to Naruto to act as both CEO and Chairman -as he was already CEO,- No pressure, or anything.

"Oi! You didn't have to remind me, dattebayo!" Ino giggled at him for saying the verbal tic he picked up from their mother. Ino had the pleasure of not getting it though. He could only hope he could control his verbal… adaptations without incident.

"Common," she stood up and help out her hand to him "let's get you to your meeting." Naruto glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two. He must've spaced out longer than he thought. He took Ino's hand and upon grabbing his notes and tea, they departed arm in arm for the elevator, heels clicking as they walked -almost mockingly, and Naruto didn't know heels could do that- the dreaded meeting held at Uchiha offices would decide his fate to this company, and he still didn't know if he was prepared or not.


End file.
